


Let me invite you to my trailer

by ohshitdestiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Jensen, Trailer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitdestiel/pseuds/ohshitdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Jensen is the master of self control, but when Misha looks at him like this, not even he can keep it up for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me invite you to my trailer

Jensen is just thankful that the scene they are shooting right now is a close up. The camera is pointed directly at his face, shooting over Misha's shoulders and oh fuck, Misha just acts completely different than Cas has. He is licking his lips, raising an eyebrow and the suggestive expression on his face nearly kills Jensen. He is able to maintain a straight face and he does not even have to act to make the scripted glance on Castiel's lips look desiring. There is no-one else who can see Misha's face but they can probably see the growing erection in his pants and Jensen prays to God that they will keep focused on his face since it is what is important in this scene.   
It is the last shot for this day and Misha knows that. Otherwise he would not flirt with Jensen this intensely because he is completely aware of the fact what this does to his co-star. Jensen hears the releasing "Cut" and breathes in deeply. Jared shoots him a knowing look from the other side of the room and Jensen tries to shrug it off like it is nothing. Of course Jared had to notice. He always notices but even if he assumes that there is more going on between Misha and Jensen than the flirting and the obvious sexual tension. That they take from in front of the camera behind it, Jared does not /know/. It would be stupid to tell anyone even if it was such a good and close friend like him.   
They call it a day and the way Misha takes off his beige trenchcoat arouses Jensen more than it should. Way more. He licks his dry lips and turns away from the rest of the team until his boner is not obviously visible anymore. However, the mental image stays and Jensen knows how this is going to end.

It is not much later when they leave the set together and Jensen nearly stumbles up the stairs to Misha's trailer as he pulls him in. They are still in their costumes and while it is easy for Jensen to shrug off his jacket and then pull his shirt over his head he has to make his whole way through the buttons of Misha's costume. "Oh, you are wearing way too many layers" Jensen complains as he buries his face in Misha's neck. His lips suck lightly at the soft skin. Jensen prefers it if he can feel stubbles under his sensitive lips but he cannot have everything and he is lucky that Misha is inviting him into his trailer in the first place. No-one on the team is completely unaffected by Misha's charm and Jensen knows of a few who have a huge crush on him. But it is Jensen whom he allows to touch him and who he takes into his bed. What is between them is more than making out in the heat of the moment but right now this is the only thing that counts. Lust is rushing through their veins and Misha's answer comes out as a breathless laughter. "Slow down, tiger. I still need my costume." Jensen knows. Oh, of course he knows. It is the only reason he does not just rip Misha's shirt open because these buttons are killing him. 'Patience, Jensen, patience' he tells himself 'you've got the whole night'. In a mixture of frustration and possessiveness he grips Misha by the shoulders and bumps him against the wall. The whole trailer shudders under the strength of the movement and Misha lets out a groan.   
The sound goes right under Jensen's skin and he answers it with an uncontrolled gasp. He can feel his cock twitching in his pants and when he presses his body against Misha's he discovers that the other one is even further into it. This is getting out of hand but Jensen does not care. He just wants this, /needs/ this. He proceeds to unbutton Misha's white shirt. It takes him longer than normally but his hands are shivering in anticipation and the last clear thinking bit of his mind tells him to be extra careful so the costume will in no way be affected by the actions of this evening -maybe night. Who knows what this is going to lead into? Once all the buttons are undone Jensen helps Misha to get rid of his jacket and his shirt altogether and it only subconsciously occurs to him that he can be fucking thankful that Misha has put off his tie before leaving the set.  
Only seconds later Misha stays in front of him leaned against the wall of his trailer, only wearing his black trousers and his shoes, his cock pressing against the fabric of his suit pants in a clearly visible bulge, his face distorted with desire. Jensen knows this facial expression and it tells him that Misha would give one of his legs to make Jensen touch him. He is still amazed that he can actually do this to Misha. He takes a small step back to take in Misha's appearance completely and smirks. He is so going to pay back for the way Misha teased him during their last shoot.   
When Misha reaches out with his hand to open Jensen's belt buckle, he grips his hands and pins them up over Misha's head. Misha gasps and pants, his breath goes heavy and Jensen can see his chest moving up and down in a fast rhythm. He leans in again, only with his upper body this time and lets his lips travel over Misha's jaw.   
Usually Misha cannot hold his filthy tongue in those situations but his breath is taken away by the way Jensen sucks at the sensible skin of his neck and then travels down to his collarbone. Jensen teases him with his teeth and oh God, yes. He looks right into Jensen's eyes as he glances up and the mischievous expression in them is almost enough to have Misha begging for more. His whole body is tensed and he arches up towards Jensen, trying to touch as much of his body with his own as possible. His knees are in danger of collapsing under his weight.   
"Jensen...bed" is everything he manages to say before Jensen sinks his teeth lightly into the skin right over his collarbones and Misha loses himself in the sensation. "Oh god...Jen..." Jensen lets out a light chuckle, his breath vibrates against Misha's skin. His hands are still wrapped around the other man's wrists and even though this position gets uncomfortable after some time, Jensen still maintains it. Yes, the first times they had slept with each other, Misha had guided him a lot. He had told Jensen what to do, how to touch him. God, the memory alone is enough to make him groan. Misha is the more experienced one in this relationship, the one with the better seducing skills and the better knowledge of how to push a man closer to the edge. However, it was Jensen to be in control here. He just takes it because he does not like to be dominated and Misha- well, Misha seems to enjoy it, too.   
It is not hard to have Misha panting and moaning, at least not for Jensen because by now he knows all the right spots to touch and kiss and how rough he can get before Misha's groans turn from lust into pain. Jensen keeps sucking at Misha's skin and he slowly lets go of his wrists, giving him more freedom and it takes Misha only a second to grip Jensen hips and pull him close and when when their crotches rub together they both moan in unison.  
He would love to wait, would love to tease Misha in every way imaginable but this would cost him too much self-discipline and he just cannot keep it up. Not after being aroused for such a long time now. Not after Misha has put him into the embarrassment of having a boner on set. Jensen practically slams himself into Misha, causing the trailer to shake once again. He presses his co-star against the wall with his weight, leaving only enough space between them to undo Misha's belt-buckle and afterwards his zipper and the button of his pants. They gasp and then their lips meet in a long and passionate kiss and Jensen forces his way inside Misha's mouth with teeth and tongue.  
Jensen shoves his hands into Misha's pants and strokes over the bulge in his boxers. There is no being gentle right now. There is just pure lust and plain desire and Misha utters indefinable moans and groans into Jensen's mouth. Jensen knows that it is time to eventually make it to the bed, especially because he knows exactly where he can find lube and condoms in the night stand but first he has to get Misha out if his trousers. He slowly kneels down in front of him, brushes Misha's erection lightly with his lips and smiles at the muffled "Fuck...Jensen" that comes out of his co-star's mouth. He lowers his head to glance at Misha's shoes. His fingers tremble as he starts to undo the shoelaces hearing Misha's heavy breath turns him on more than anything else. This position is not the most comfortable especially not with his growing erection pressing against his thigh but Misha's next sentence encourages him to stand through the slight pain. Because now he finds his voice again. "I really enjoy this sight, Jen. I think you should go down in front of me more often" The suggestive tone in his voice makes Jensen's "Shut your mouth" get lost before one sound is over his lips. He just grunts in approval. He has got his dirty-talking Misha back and shit, it's everything Jensen would ever ask for. "Serving me because you know it's the only way I will allow you to touch me" Jensen knows this is a lie but he goes with it anyway and helps Misha out of his shoes before he pulls down his pants in a fast, smooth and skilled movement. Jensen stays up again and Misha steps out of the fabric curling around his ankles. Jensen groans and then he grabs Misha by his thighs and lifts him up on his own hips. Misha is eager to help him getting him in this position and kisses Jensen face sloppily the moment they come close enough. It is not easy to hold Misha this way but it is only a few steps to the bed and Jensen manages to keep Misha's weight stabilized on his hips until they reach it. Jensen lets his co-star almost fall down into the mattress and the next moment he leans over him and blows hot breath over his collarbone.   
Misha just lies there, spread out in front of him and Jensen cannot get out of his own shoes and trousers quick enough. He does not even know how he manages to undress himself without stumbling under his shaking movements. He kicks his jeans and shoes out of the way with an impatient groan and then climbs to Misha on the bed. He kneels over him on all fours. "Move your damn hips down here" Misha demands and Jensen meets the request with pleasure. Their hips roll against each other and Jensen presses Misha deeper into the mattress with every forceful thrust. Their hard cocks grind together and Misha's hands find Jensen's butt cheeks, His fingers dig into the flesh and pull down Jensen's briefs at the same time. Maybe this is wrong, maybe he should worry because they are both married men but the truth is that Misha could not care less and Jensen does not either. He just reaches out for the nightstand and opens the second drawer. He searches through it, Misha placing kisses all over his chest and catching one of his nipples with his teeth really does not help him to concentrate on finding what he needs. Jensen moans and as his hands get hold of lube and condom he withdraws from the nightstand and focuses his attention on Misha again. He presses their lips together but the kiss stays sloppy and superficial because none of them can focus on it. Not when Misha is forcing Jensen's boxers down with both of his hands. Misha brings his mouth to Jensen's ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk properly tomorrow."  
"Misha, I..." Jensen is not sure how serious Misha is about this and which part of this demand comes from sober thoughts and which from Misha's lust-clouded mind.  
"Shut up and do it" Misha growls. "I've wanted this for the whole day so don't doubt for one second that I mean what I am saying." And this is enough to convince Jensen. He sits up on Misha thighs and then raises his hips just to pull Misha's boxers down. They get out of the last rest of fabric covering their body as quick as possible and then Misha sits up and grips Jensen forcefully, holds him in his lap as he places hungry kisses all over his jaw line and neck. Jensen cries out. This is it, this is what they do, fighting for control and dominance although they both know how this is going to end. Jensen digs his fingers into Misha's ruffled hair and pulls at it. Misha whines in lust and pain and lets Jensen take over again. And Jensen takes the opportunity directly, rises up on his knees, grabs Misha by the shoulders and forces him to turn around with all the strength he has got. Misha goes with the movement and groans in anticipation. He spreads his legs underneath Jensen and his hands claw into the bed sheet.   
It is all heat and desire and naked skin rubbing against each other. Jensen searches blindly for lube and condom that he has dropped somewhere in the process of getting Misha into the position he is in now. With Misha's back turned towards him Jensen feels a bit like a porn-star when he opens the lube and covers his fingers in it with skilled movements. Misha's panting does not really help to get this image out of his head either and Jensen shakes his head to chase it away. He can see how Misha gets impatient but he still takes his time because even though Misha wants it rough today Jensen is not here to really hurt him. It is the last bit of control he has over his actions and he leans forward, places his hand on Misha's butt cheeks and brings his lips to Misha's ear, their bodies are pressed against each other and they directly adapt the rhythm of their breaths.   
"Are you ready?" Jensen's voice is teasing and his co-star huffs. He lets his fingers slide down, slowly circling Misha's hole.  
"For fuck's sake. Don't ask stupid questions or I am going to slap them out of you" Misha tries so hard to sound angry but in reality he is just pleading and begging.   
"You better not tempt me" Jensen breathes. He sinks his teeth into Misha's ear and in the same moment he slips one of his fingers into him. Misha tenses under him and bucks up. His scream is muffled by the pillow he is pressing his face into. They both know that they have to keep it rather quiet and the idea of being caught is thrilling. Misha gets out a choking "another one" before his voice cracks under lust and desire. Jensen obliges eagerly. He makes one pushing move with his fingers. Then another one before he retreats. He has all of the important spots covered in lube and Jensen knows what he is going to do next but Misha just feels empty now and his voice gets demanding again. "What the fuck, man!?" His complaint is stifled by the sound of Jensen ripping the condom-packaging open with his teeth. Misha gets out an understanding "Oh" and spreads his legs a bit wider, keeping his body still except for the uncontrollable shaking of his limbs. Jensen's hands are trembling as he rolls the condom over his throbbing cock. Misha is the only thing that is on his mind right now. Misha and the want to give him everything he demands. Jensen leans in into Misha's body again, his cock brushes over Misha's ass and Misha...Misha starts blabbering. "Oh God, Jensen...just...do it. I want you inside me. Now. I need you. For god's sake, I..." Jensen wraps his left hand around Misha's erection and steadies his own with his right hand before he pushes into Misha with one smooth and slow movement. Misha is tight and hot around him and like every time Jensen starts to wonder how he could have denied himself this sensation for such a long time.   
Misha is lost. Jensen stroking his erection and fucking him in his own rhythm that he has found quickly send Misha into a delirious state in which his surrounding blurs in front of his eyes and all of his consciousness centers around the growing tension in his gut. The way Jensen moves against him shows Misha that he is going to fulfill his demand. That he is going to fuck him in a way he will feel for the next three days. The rhythm of his hips is slow but forceful whereas the hand around his cock strokes and pumps in a faster pace. Jensen is holding himself back while he wants to get Misha off as soon as possible and it works. It works perfectly and Misha groans and gasps and mumbles incoherent words that sound a lot like "Jensen" and "Fuck" and "More". Misha can feel his orgasm grow and he is close, so close to coming that he almost cries. Jensen places his free hand between Misha's shoulder blades and forces him further down and it is this possessive gesture that finally pushes Misha over the edge. He comes with a choking cry all over the bed sheet, his cock is twitching and throbbing with the aftermath of his orgasm but Jensen does not bother to help him through it and god, this is so fucking hot that Misha does not mind that Jensen just now starts to really push into him. One hand on Misha's upper back, the other one on his hips Jensen thrust into him forcefully with the mere intention of satisfying himself and although Misha is weakened and exhausted he does not complain. Misha is unable to meet Jensen's thrusts anymore and when Jensen eventually comes himself they both collapse on the bed. Jensen's weight pushes Misha into the mattress and they both breathe heavily and loudly, covered in sweat and saliva. When Jensen pulls out of Misha, gets the condom off and pulls his co-star into a hug he can see tears shimmer in Misha's eyes. He reaches out to touch his cheek and then he places a soft kiss on his lips. Misha smiles. "I love you" He utters, his voice is husky and throaty and it is the most beautiful thing to ever reach Jensen's ears. He chuckles, happy and exhausted, before he responds. "I love you, too, Misha."  
They lay there for a long time, limbs intertwined and foreheads pressed against each other. They exchange a few lazy and sloppy kisses before Jensen manages to rise up and support his body on his forearm. "We should really get a shower. You want to join me?"


End file.
